


【闪恩】 一个平凡的故事 R

by punkya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkya/pseuds/punkya
Summary: 闪恩，男x男，要素过多，有肉渣。很多科学设定都是乱掰的，错字受，塑料普通话
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster
Kudos: 3





	【闪恩】 一个平凡的故事 R

恩奇都正在处理着这个星球为数不多的建筑数据，看看钟，还有一小时下班。

两周前，这座庄园落成。和他所在的小城市隔着和个森林。庄园外面看上去是18世纪地球欧洲的风格，恩奇都在人类史的书本上看过这种风格。城里的人说，这个庄园建了一年多，现在舍得用一砖一瓦建起来的房子，它的主人一定是挥金如土的有钱人，或者是某个星球的花了大钱来建研究院。

庄园落成的第二天，庄园的主人吉尔加美什又向整个城市的人发出招聘数据分析的消息。其实招聘消息已经不断推送了好几个月，但吉尔加美什没收到任何简历。

这并不稀奇。这个没落星球森林覆盖率达70%，仅有的小城市里面，居民大部分公派来研究动植物的科学家，或者研究院、大学的实习生。社会服务和基础服务的工作人员也未必拥有信息技术相关知识。

星球曾经因为伐木事业而兴盛一时。当年在类地行星联合军和Alpha星人打得不可开交的时候，这里依然夜夜笙歌。战争过后，由于环保材料的兴起，慢慢地这种破坏自然生态的买卖就受到谴责，以致现在这个星球基本无人问津，很多当年兴建起来的木质建筑被遗弃在小城的老城区。

没了人为干涉，森林里面的动植物疯狂生长繁殖。森林里栖息着一些珍稀动物，传闻战争时期Alpha星人制作的合成兽都能在这里找到。各星球派遣研究员来，表面说是研究物种多样性，实际上都盘算着拿到合成兽的基因。

庄园落成的第二天，恩奇都来到这个星球。他成为唯一一个应聘者顺利得到招聘的职位，一份管饭管住宿的工作。今天是他在庄园工作的第13天，也是庄园主人登陆这个星球后，不外出只加班的第13天。每天恩奇都下班以后绕到庄园主人的办公室都能看到他在加班。

恩奇都认为他老板的外型有着完美的数据。老板拥有如金元素一般头发，初见时窗外光线照射在他的头发上，散射，波长约为565到570纳米。长睫毛下藏着的眼睛像刚玉，瞳孔类似蛇类。下巴抬起30度，自信、骄傲。他四肢修长，体脂含量适中。

“神”

恩奇都想到在人类史中学到的名词。

6点正，下班时间到。

恩奇都礼貌地笑着，站吉尔加美什办公室的门外，与他老板结束了第13次道别后，他没有像往常一样离开。

“先生，请问今天下班以后，您会像往常一样继续加班吗？” ，恩奇都依然笑眯眯地问吉尔加美什。

“哦？”，吉尔加美什停下手上的工作和口中的咒骂，颇有兴致地看着恩奇都。以他和恩奇都相处这些日子来，恩奇都不会干涉太多他人私事，也甚少谈起自己的私事。恩奇都处事精准高效，不带太多个人感情。

“怎么了？难道你想和我在这个荒郊野岭般的星球约会吗？你要是想体验一下几百年前地球人的原始生活倒是无妨。” 

“先生您有听说过吸血鬼吗?”， 恩奇都自顾自说下去，无视吉尔加美什的挑逗。“听说这个星球上有吸血鬼，今天因为磁强的关系，他们都变得特别厉害。到了夜晚他们还会吸人类的血！听说猎人也来了，今晚也许有吸血鬼大战猎人！所以先生今晚还是别外出好了。” 

所谓的‘吸血鬼’’指的是Alpha星人。Alpha星人因为先天性基因缺陷需要从动物血液中补充缺失的酶，他们体脂含量低，肌肉含量高，在速度和体能方面都在人类之上，在地磁强度出现拐点的晚上，或者摄入的血液含有某些特定的酶，他们能爆发出更强大的力量，甚至能快速治愈伤口。

“你是人类至上的支持者吗？”，吉尔加美什眯起红瞳，眼神凌厉起来。Alpha星人的某些特质类似人类文学作品中的吸血鬼，战争过后，人类至上支持者为了抹黑外族，便把他们称为吸血鬼。

吉尔加美什接着说：“别想太多，他们于我来说只是普通的外星人。无论谁了发动了暴行都应该被压制，这和母星还是种族没有关系。再说现在人造血普及，难道还有哪个正常人冒着蹲监狱的风险去袭击别人！你是电视剧看太多看傻了？还是工作不够忙有时间去管这些传闻？”

被吉尔加美什苛责一顿后，恩奇退出吉尔加美什的办公室，走廊里他隐约听到吉尔加美什还在碎碎念，“你这家伙以为我名下投资了多少产业？我是天天有时间闲逛的人吗...”

\--------------------------------------------------

是夜，追逐的脚步声被放大得像老式机关枪射击的瞬间。倒不是本空无一人的废弃老城过于安静，而是此时在这里发生的战斗太过激烈。在森林的中部发现合成兽后，恩奇都一直追赶着它进入了老城。

战时Alpha星军队大量使用合成兽被认为不道德而被孤立。而战争过去多年后，类地行星科学家发现凭他们现有的基因技术根本无法人为制作出能比美Alpha星的合成兽。而后，大部分行星都蠢蠢欲动想得到流落在外星的合成兽基因。Alpha星为了保密技术，决定追查流落在外星的合成兽并全部抹消。

恩奇都从雇主得到指令是抹消这头合成兽， 他虽然早料到这头合成兽不简单，但他没料到这头合成兽也能借助磁强提高力量。现在恩奇都的人类形态比往常的Alpha星人特有的完全形态还要强，但是他在刚刚的肉搏中却受了伤，伤口正在流血。人类的形态无法把体能数值继续拉高。他正在犹豫着是否释放完全形态...

一瞬间的走神，合成兽绕到恩奇都身后给了他重重一记。恩奇都被抛起来，合成兽跃到空中再加一脚。恩奇都撞穿房顶，重重地摔落在破旧地板上，差点失去意识。刚刚的伤口流血更严重，合成兽被血腥味吸引，扑向恩奇都。

突然，几十道细长的银光穿破空气，把正扑向恩奇都的合成兽射成蜂窝。合成兽的身体被打得稀烂，血液像暴雨一样打到恩奇都身上。恩奇都想起雇主在这次任务前给他的唯一忠告：

可以致死，但不可让它流血。

星光从屋顶的破铜中透了进来，滚烫的血在木质地板上慢慢流淌，透着暗红的液体如红酒一般，空气中充斥着一股甜腻。合成兽的血液不仅没有腥臭味，还像樱桃一般诱人

——对恩奇都来说。

微光下，恩奇都的绿瞳变成金色，虎牙变长。他被鲜血染红，绿色的绿发上滴着血，犹如藏身于玫瑰丛中的野兽。千百股热流在恩奇都体内乱窜，从每个毛孔里冒出、蒸发，过于强大的力量使他难以自控，最终释放了完全形态。

吉尔加美什一身黑衣，举着枪，防护AI在他四周戒备。晚上他尾随恩奇都，发现这家伙竟然彪得开着个连飞行模式都没有的破吉普穿越森林，还赤手空拳地和合成兽肉搏。刚才要不是他及时出手恩奇都现在估计已经被撕成碎片。

吉尔加美什早知道恩奇都是Alpha星人，发offer前他就调查过恩奇都的背景。一个Alpha星人，两年前入读于人类主导的Epsilon星里的顶尖大学，入学时原本申请到的全额奖学金被无故取消。要不是今天下班前那番‘警告’，他还会以为恩奇都只是个来赚学费的穷苦大学生。

现在事情越发复杂，吉尔加美什知道如果Alpha星人在磁强拐点出现时释放完全形态，小则混五感混乱，大则暴走。他猜测恩奇都也清楚这点才一直保持人类形态。但在战斗结束才释放完全形态，那么原因恐怕和吉尔加美什前几天看到的机密文献有关。据记录，战时部分Alpha合成兽不仅被作为战力，它们的血液还会用作兴奋剂增强Alpha星人士兵的力量和速度，而代价有说是失去理智，有说是不管性别的PGAD，或者两者皆有。这头合成兽大概就是那种类别。

恩奇都的思维变得混乱，五感却异常敏感。在仅透着微光的破木房子深处，他看到一个耀眼的金色光源，光源中心镶着红宝石，正在看着他。恩奇都不曾看到过这样的美丽，他像狂热的信徒，把正裹着蜜糖的自己献给降临的神祗。神的四周发出重重光线，他避开了一些。在快要触及神时，光线又突然从四面八方袭来，缠住他的身体、四肢，使得他不能动弹。神居高临下地望着他，他挣扎着，他想告诉神，他没有恶意，也不会乱咬人，他只想抱抱他的神。

\---------------------------------

吉尔加美什把捆成麻花的恩奇都拉回自己的庄园。托硅钢链的福，即使仍在挣扎，恩奇都已经平复许多。吉尔加美什卸了恩奇都泡满血的衣服把他拖进清洗室。恩奇都的语言能力还没恢复，从暴走开始就只会发出单音节，虎牙还没缩回去，就像一头被捕获的猛兽。吉尔加美什把水枪调至最大压强，强水压打到地面时惊动到这头猛兽，恩奇都缩到墙角，可怜巴巴地看着吉尔伽美什。

吉尔伽美什被恩奇都盯得浑身不自在，他甚至觉得他像是几百年前的万恶资本家在虐待没日没夜加班的童工...虽然恩奇都不曾加班。他把水枪换成温水洒水模式，又拿来了些洗护用品，好心好气地帮恩奇都清洗。适宜的水温让恩奇都安分了不少，恩奇都不哭也不闹，温顺得像只猫一样任由吉尔加美什‘上下其手’。吉尔加美什透过松软的泡沫揉擦着细腻的肌肤，他不得不感叹Alpha星人的自愈能力，搏斗中恩奇都受的伤早已愈合，连疤痕都不留。恩奇都的头发又长又软，他竟然觉得触感还不错。他抱着洗净吹干的恩奇都回到恩奇都的房间，扔到床上固定好，打算让血液效果自己过去。几十台防护和监视AI 在恩奇都四周戒备，他估算合成兽血液的作用应该已经消退了一些，便松开了捆扎恩奇都身上的部分硅钢链，只保留四肢和固定的，让恩奇都好受点。硅钢链缓缓落下，露出恩奇都的前胸，小腹和腿间。

原来那头合成兽的副作用可不只有理性蒸发。

吉尔加美什本想装作看不见。当他正准备离开时，露在防弹衣外的衣角却被死死抓住。恩奇都又不安分起来，他扭动着身体，呜咽着不成句的词语。

“抱...抱...”

吉尔伽美什终于听懂恩奇都的话。他没有挣脱开恩奇都。他叹了口气，回过头，戴着皮手套的手指抚过恩奇都的脸，窜进恩奇都的口中。他的手指带过虎牙，恩奇都便把嘴又张大了一些。皮手套继续左右挑弄着舌头，干瘪的味道让恩奇都感到不适，他咬起手套手指部分的外围，把手套整个扯下来。

“贪得无厌的家伙！”

吉尔加美什把另一只手伸到恩奇都齿间，恩奇都把另一只手套也扯掉。吉尔加美什的双手被弄得温湿，他一手套弄着恩奇都双腿间，一手抚摸着恩奇都的上半身至股间。他很惊奇，恩奇都的肌肉含量绝对在他之上，但身体却很柔软。他全身都很柔软，柔软的头发，柔软的舌头，柔软的前胸和小腹，柔软的臀瓣。连体内也很柔软，只有腿间坚硬得很。

恩奇都体内着了火，烧得他神志不清，火势蔓延至全身，只有他的神能灭火。神说，众生平等。慈悲抚慰他的身体，对他施以救赎，引领着他把火焰驱赶到外面。

\----------------------------------------------------

吉尔伽美什直播完演讲已经是中午，监控AI从恩奇都房间传来信号，推开房门，他看到监控和防护AI倒了一地，只有一台工作着。恩奇都的衣物和个人用品像凭空消失了一样。床上叠着那件昨晚他为恩奇都套上的白色衬衣，桌子上留下一封信，是恩奇都的笔迹。

并不是惊天动地的故事。恩奇都只是个平凡的大学生，为学费和生活费发愁，由于体能超群，便作为临时雇用兵执行Alpha星的军方不愿意出手的高危任务，所以军队的人员记录没有恩奇都。来到这个星球以后，也是为了多赚钱而为吉尔加美什工作。

信的最后，恩奇都说：“请待我准备好”。

他没料到恩奇都会就此一去不回。

他原本以为恩奇都醒来后会痴迷地看着他，对他道谢。或者会可怜巴巴地哭着对他求饶。  
他打算告诉恩奇都，破坏的老城已经被复原，让恩奇都不用担心。还打算告诉恩奇都，老城能在短时间内复原的原因是恩奇都工作出色，把数据都归类得很好。他打算带恩奇都到城里走走，对恩奇都说，他已经买下这个星系，不管来自哪里，都不会被排斥，友情爱情与这些都无关...

\---------------------------------------------------

自他来到这个星球后，不消两年，本来不被看好的星球被建设成政治和科研中心，星系其他行星各司其职。在他的统治下，星系里来自不同母星种族间的矛盾也得以解决。同时也因为数据量和工作量的增大，这两年他一直在扩充数据分析处理部门。有时候人手不够，他不得不亲力亲为。吉尔加美什刚完成第12个数据分析工作室的扩充，现在正准备筹备第13个。

监控AI传来信号，信号的源头，是他自两年前就不再进入过的房间。

床上屈膝坐着一个人，头发看起来很柔软，穿着一件白色衬衣，笑眯眯地看着吉尔加美什。

“先生，请问今天下班以后，你会像往常一样继续加班吗？”


End file.
